Last Chance
by rosie-sky
Summary: It was all part of a bet to prove a point. I never expected for you to charm your way into my life and. I didn't expect to fall in love with you in the process. Scott/Dawn, other pairings listed inside. Rated for language and some situations.
1. Prolouge

Title- Last Chance

Disclaimer- I still don't own the Total Drama Series, when I do you'll all be the first to know…

Notes- Yep…another story. I knew I shouldn't have started another story when I have a lot of other ones to work on…but I got the idea for this and it wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up…so here it is! The first chapter is in Scotts POV, but in the story it'll be told in both their POV's, just not this chapter. Anyway…I hope you all read and enjoy and let me know what you think in a review. Man I love this couple!

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota (how predictable am I?) Brick/Jo and others.

Warnings- Language, maybe some violence, innuendos and some scenes but nothing too bad…but I rated it higher just in case.

* * *

><p>Prologue -…And it begins…<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of loud music and the smell of alcohol were all that I could hear and smell.<p>

I really hate bars.

Why was I even here?

Oh-that's right, because my best friend decided that it would be fun to go out to a bar and celebrate my 22nd birthday with the guys.

Translation…he was looking for an excuse to have a guy's night out.

I hated those too.

Fuck my life.

I took a sip of my drink as I was ignoring whatever it was that Brick and Lightning were talking about. Sam just took sips of his drink as he listened to their conversation. Suddenly I felt very jealous of Mike tonight.

Why was I jealous? - Because he couldn't make it out tonight.

Lucky bastard.

My best friends' loud laugh brought me out of my inner musings. Apparently he had asked a question that I didn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked, looking at him. I noticed that a smart ass grin made his way onto his face.

That meant only one thing.

I wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"I said-" he paused looking at me, "when was the last time you had a girlfriend? A serious one." He asked.

Somehow I knew this was coming, but that didn't stop me from groaning and rubbing my temples in aggravation. He loved to rub that in my face.

So what if I was 22 years old and single? So what if I hadn't had a girlfriend in 4 years? That didn't mean I wasn't interested in women…or had trouble finding them, I just hadn't found one that I was interested in enough to pursue any type of relationship with. Besides I was happy being single, why couldn't Lightning get that through his powder puff of a brain?

"I think we should just stop bother him about it," Brick said, "besides it's his birthday, we should be cheering him up not bringing him down."

"Nah-Lightning knows what he's doing."

"No-Lightning needs to stop referring himself in the 3rd person. It was cute in high school, now it's just old." I told him.

Rolling his eyes he sighed, "Scott just answer the question."

"Fine!" I said slamming my hand one the table before answering, "4years."

I answered even though he knew what the answer to his question was. So what was the point of asking me…Maybe to embarrass me in front of the others? So they all had girlfriends? Did that mean that I had to get one because they all did?

"That long?" Brick asked.

I shrugged in response and took a long sip of my drink. If I was going to make it through the night I needed more drinks- that'd I would make Lightning pay for.

Hey- it was his idea.

"Can we stop talking about my love life?" I spat.

"Just leave him alone guys…when he gets a girl he'll get a girl." Sam spoke up. Suddenly the gamer pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. Apparently it was a call because he got up from his seat and excused himself.

"Where are you going soldier?" Brick asked.

"Bathroom."

"Your girlfriends calling?" I asked.

"Yeah…and you know how she gets if I ignore her."

"Run man run and take her phone call." Lightning said before laughing. Sam just smiled and shook his head as he walked to the bathroom.

"So is there any particular reason why you have no girl?"

Groaning I turn to the ex-jock.

"Dude! Drop it."

"What? I'm just worried about you is all…unless you don't like girls…which is fine, Lightning don't judge."

"Fuck you." I told him.

"Oh- I get it." he told me with a smile.

I raised my eyebrows curiously. "Oh? Then enlighten me oh smart one? What is it that you 'get'?"

"You're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything…well if I ever saw Brick in a dress I'd be scared of that…but I'm not afraid of anything."

"Sure…"

"Hey!" Brick said, delayed reaction…happens a lot with him.

"If your not scared…how about we make a little wager?" Lightning proposed.

"Is Lightning making one of his wagers again?" Sam asked as he took the seat he had vacated earlier. "This can not end well."

As much as I knew this was stupid and I'd regret it later, I wouldn't back down from a bet.

"What's the wager?" I asked.

"Bet is that you can't make that," he pointed to a blonde waitress about 4 tables away taking orders fir a group of 4 guys, "can't get her to fall in love with you in 3 months."

I looked at the blonde again, and I couldn't really complain, she wasn't exactly an eye sore, she was pretty cute.

"Dude- that is just wrong." Brick voice sounded disappointed.

"Using her in a bet to prove a point? Sounds like bad news." Sam added.

They had a point…and I knew it was wrong but the words left my mouth before I even had a chance to process them in my head.

"I accept."

"Great." I heard Lightning say.

I wish I had thought this over because I didn't know just how much those words would change my life completely as I got up from my seat and walked over to the blonde.

"Hey." I introduce myself. The waitress looks up at me, and what surprises me is that her eyes widened in shock, as if she knows me. That only last a few seconds before she regains her composure and flips open her notebook and takes a pen out from her hair.

"What can I get you?" she asks.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- So? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review, please. If you want to offer any help or ideas feel free to let me know in a review or just PM me. Can't wait to see what you all thought. Till next time!


	2. All bets are off

Title- Last Chance

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! =(

Notes- Here is chapter 2. Thanks so much for the positive feedback. Update is fast because this was the part of the first chapter that I cut off. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know in a review what you think of the chapter. And as usual I apologize for the errors that you will find. To avoid confusion, this chapter is told in both Scott and Dawns POV. It starts with Scott and then after the page break it's Dawn and it'll continue on that way until the end of the chapter. But I'll put their names on the top before the scene starts to avoid any confusion. If any of you have anything to add or ideas that you would like to see, just let me know.

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota Brick/Jo and others to be revealed soon.

Warnings- Language, innuendos and some situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to your reviews<strong>:

**ARadomperson**- Yay! I am so glad that you love it so far!

**Amber**- Thanks! And happy to see you love this fic.

**blackcatneko999**- I cant tell you what will happen you'll have to read and find out. So hope you keep reading and thanks for your review!

**Persephatta**- Aww, you reviewed another one of my stories! I am super stocked that you are enjoying the story so far. For some odd reason I always pictured that Lightning and Scott will be best friends…as well as Sam…hope that you enjoy the story and that you'll keep reading. Thanks so much for the lovely feedback!

**Lemonface**- Hello again my friend! Lol, no seriously I need to thank you because I think that you review like each one of my stories so I must thank you for that. I am beaming so much because you like this story, so it must be somewhat good. You don't give yourself enough credit, but you're defiantly a better writer- hands down. Glad to know Scott seems in character…and no I am not creative…but that's so much for saying that. I did update, as for why Dawn was shocked will be revealed in this chapter, so I hope you like it. Thanks for supporting my works I can truly say that you are one of the nicest people I've meet on this site and proud to call you my internet friend…unless you don't want too…Anyway…hope you keep reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

And thank you to all who have favorite alerted and read without reviewing, it means a lot!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- All bets are off!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

"No-I don't want anything." I told her.

"Oh?" she asked her lips forming an O shape. She had nice lips. Looking up I also noticed that she head pretty eyes. They were an unusual shade of blue; unlike my own…they were almost…teal in color. She was quite pretty…although I wouldn't tell her that.

At least not yet.

"So you just came over to me to say…hi?" she asked.

Her voice sounded so familiar like I heard it somewhere before…but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then I shook the feeling…it couldn't be true…I just meet her today.

"Just thought I'd come over and introduce myself."

She quirked an eyebrow and her lips turned upright in a smile.

"You aren't by any chance trying to ask me out, are you?" she asked though it wasn't phrase as a question.

I blinked.

Was she a fucking mind reader?

"Uh-I'm not sure how to respond to that." The words spilled out of my mouth like a case of word vomit. What can I say? The chick caught me off guard.

"It's rather simple…yes or no. Choose one."

Was she being sarcastic or was she just teasing me?

I gave her a look and decided that it had to be the second option, since she didn't seem like the type to be sarcastic.

"Well," I started saying, a smirk on my face, "the answer to the previous question is yes."

"Hey gorgeous," the voice of one of the four guys at the table she was serving called out, "we'd like those drinks sometime tonight." He said slurring on his words.

Douche bags.

Then again, who am I to judge? What I'm doing is no better.

The blonde frowned and turned her attention to me.

"I'm sorry; I should get back to work."

Before she could walk away, I grabbed her arm and took the note book out of her hands as well as the pen and scribbled my number on it.

"What are you-" she stopped what she was going to say as I handed the notebook back to he. She looked at what I wrote and then looked at me with a smile.

"Your number?"

I nodded. "Call me later." I told her. "My name's Scott, by the way. What's your name?"

"Dawn," she said turning around, before she was out of range she turned her head back at me and said, "As for calling you later, I'll have to think about it." and she walked off to the back.

I smirked. The girl had spunk…I like that. And if she didn't call me I could always come back.

With that in mind, I headed back to my table.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

What are the odds I'd meet up with Scott again? I haven't seen him since 10th grade but I remembered him.

How can I forget someone that since 6th grade did nothing but make my life miserable in school. So needless to say when my mother took me out of school I was more than ecstatic.

Apparently he doesn't remember me, which is weird I thought he'd remember someone he picked on a daily basis?

I don't know why other than getting my braces removed, correctional eye surgery so that I don't need glasses and less body fat, I still looked the same? Didn't I?

I mean I am still the same creepy girl who is practically friendless not to mention boyfriend-less and I still read auras.

Dakota's probably right…boys don't have brains. Glancing at the number I shake my head and put it away in my pocket and grab the drinks and take them to the table of men I was serving.

I can't afford to get fired…no matter how much I hate my job.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

"Dude how'd it go? Did she flip you off already?" my best friend asked as I was walking toward him.

"No. She didn't, I gave her my number and she took it." I told him as I took a seat and looked around noticing that Brick and Sam weren't there.

"Where'd Sir Wets-a lot and gamer nerd go?"

"Jo called Brick and told him to get to get his ass home ASAP."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me, the man ran out of here and took Sam with him, to drive him home. He didn't finish the drink to he is sober to drive him home." Lightning said.

"Is he coming back for you? Because you need a drive back to your place…you're basically too smashed to drive." I tell him laughing.

"Aw-fuck!" he yelled. I smiled at his misfortune and ordered more shots. I was just teasing…I could always call a cab.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

I woke up with a headache.

Stupid hangovers.

And to make things worst, I have to work the over night shift tonight, which means that if doll face doesn't call me today, I'd have to wait until Thursday to go harass her at work. Getting up I headed to the kitchen to fill a glass of water and take two aspirins. I noticed that Sam's room door was open, which meant only one thing…

He spent the night over at Dakota's.

I seriously don't understand how those two are still together…or how he can stand to be in her presence longer than a few minutes.

I mean seriously, I can't handle being around the woman longer than 5 minutes…that is usually when we start arguing.

Taking two pills out of the bottle I pop them into my mouth and swallow them and then set the glass in the sink.

Honestly if he's spending that much time over at her place he should just move out so I can look for a new roommate. But Sam says that Dakota has a roommate as well and he can't move into the apartment until the roommate who's looking for a place to stay moves out first.

Yawning I sit on the couch to enjoy some TV. But the phone rings. Groaning I get up and walk over to it, nearly yanking the receiver off, "What do you want?" I asked.

It came off as rude but I wasn't exactly in a good mood to begin with. I only had so much free time before I had to take a nap before heading off to work.

"Hey Scott, its Sam."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to bring me something."

"Are you at Dakota's?"

"Yeah."

I curse under my breath…great more arguing. I just hope that the headache dies down before I drive over there.

"Fine-what is it that you need?"

"Go to my room and you'll see a black suitcase, can you drive it over?"

"Sure… whatever. Let me go get ready."

"Thanks man."

I hum my response and hand and place the receiver down and head toward the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

I was in the middle of doing my sociology homework for tomorrow's class before heading off to work in a few hours. It was nice to have Sam over, he's always so sweet and such a gentleman.

I was happy for Dakota, she finally found someone who made her happy. According to the tall blonde she's had no luck and her last boyfriend which was in high school, was a complete jerk. But she meet Sam through him, because Sam is one of his best friends. Personally I never met the man because I didn't met Dakota until freshmen year in college, I know she went to the same high school I did but I never met her there because I transferred out and he, according to Sam, doesn't go out much. I only knew that Dakota couldn't really stand him and he's Sam's roommate.

The door bell rang which startled me and was followed by Dakota's voice.

"Dawn, will you get that please? It's just him." She said. Was it just me or was there animosity when she said him?

My eyes widened. I guess I was finally going to meet him. There were only 2 people in the world that Dakota couldn't stand, Ann Maria and her nameless ex, she just calls him, _'**_him'_.**_ And since she, would never invite Ann Maria, that ruled her out.

Sam came out of the room and smiled at me.

I returned his smile and got up and headed to the door and opened it.

When I looked up to see who was at the door, I was completely surprised to see Scott standing there. He didn't acknowledge my presence because he was fiddling with his cell phone.

Then like a ton of bricks the realization hit me…

Scott was Sam's roommate.

So that meant, he was Dakota's ex boyfriend.

Great mother earth...

It certainly is a small world.

He walked in without looking up from his phone so I assume that he heard the door creak open. I closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

I was trying to read his aura but it was difficult because he was so guarded.

The freckled face man pocketed his cell and looked up at Sam, holding up a small black suitcase, "Here," he said, "is this what you were talking about?" he asked dryly.

"It is, thanks Scott."

Scott just nodded and grunted his response before walking toward Sam placing the bag next to him. Dakota came walking into the room zipping up the dress she was wearing.

"Oh…Scott's here…yay…"she said although it was feigning cheerfulness which her voice usually has. Reading her aura now, it feels as if someone threw up on it…

"Yeah-because I love seeing you too, Barbie…it makes my day better, it just brightens it." Scott said in a sarcastic way. "Anyway what did you need me to bring this over for?"

Dakota rolled her eyes, "Not that its any of your busness, but Sams staying over this week. My father wants to meet him, in order to get to know him better."

"But why would he need to meet your father? Its not as if you two are getting married…" he paused, "are you?"

Sam sighed and Dakota nodded.

"We're engaged…Sam didn't tell you because I told him not too but since you asked I just did."

I clasped my hands together. "That's great news!" I exclaimed, "Although I wish you would have told me." I said.

Dakota's face scrunched up before tilting her head, "I thought I did tell you…maybe I forgot in all my excitement and planning. Sorry doll face."

"It's okay."

Scott turned to me and stared at me in shock. "Dawn? What are you doing here?"

"I live here?" I answer him.

"Wait you two know each other?" Sam asked.

Scott and I nodded simultaneously.

"I meet him last night; he's the guy I told you two about last night."

"Girl, you could do better…do yourself a favor and don't go out with this douche bag."

"Shut up Dakota. Let her decided for herself she isn't a child."

"I'm doing her a favor. And don't tell me to shut up."

I looked up at Sam and he was giving a warning look, I followed his gaze and it landed on Scott who was giving it back.

I sighed as I suddenly felt uncomfortable; I hated the tension and the animosity in the room.

I really need to meditate before work today.

"Well," Dakota quipped up with a smirk, "to prove my point I say we go out on a double date, so Dawn can see what a jerk you are and be done with you already."

"That's a great idea," Sam added, "it'll be a good way to air out dirty secrets…I mean get to know each other."

The scowl on Scotts face deepened before he spoke.

"No thanks I like to go on dates the way there meant to…alone."

"Scott can I speak to you outside…_Now_." Sam told the ginger haired male. Shrugging Scott walked out of the condo with Sam walking behind. The door slammed shut.

"Girl…"

I turn my attention to my best friend and roommate.

"Yes Dakota?"

"Take my warning and learn from my mistakes, do not go out with him."

"I know you're only trying to look out for me and I appreciate it…but I want to give him a chance. Maybe he's changed," I said waling to my room to meditate, as I walked by her I looked at her, "besides Scott and I have history as well." I say and walk to my room.

It's true, I've known him since grade school…it's sad that he doesn't remember me. But I'm not going to tell her he's the jerk who bullied me.

She'll go on a rampage.

Besides…call me naïve but I like to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Maybe he's changed. I thought as I closed the door to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

I walked out of the condo down the hall and stopped by the elevators. I pressed the button before turning around to face Sam, and he looked upset.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You can't go out with her. So call of the bet."

"No," I tell him crossing my arms, "why do you want me to anyway?"

"Because I didn't know she was the waitress that Lightning was talking about- I thought he pointed at the other blonde who was serving the table next to her."

"No!" I spat, "Have you seen her? She's not pretty, she's beyond hideous."

"That's not the point Scott. Call off bet. I'm telling you as a friend…this won't end well. I know Dawn and she's the sweetest thing in the world. I'm not going to sit back and let her get her heart broken by you."

"Well that's to damn bad, because you're going to have too."

"Then I'll have to tell Dakota or Dawn."

My lips turn into a smirk and I shake my head.

"Oh you won't do that."

He raised his eyebrows and frowned. "What makes you think I won't?"

"Because you know how Barbie doll gets and, you would never hurt girls' feelings."

"I'll do it."

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. I stepped inside.

"Oh but you wont do that." I say before the elevator closed its doors blocking his view of me. As I stood in the elevator I couldn't help realize that Sam was right…but I wasn't about to back off of this bet.

As I stepped out of the elevator I thought, 'what did I get myself into?'

I was never really good with relationships I had one night stands and short term relationships. Even Dakota who was the only relationship that lasted the longest, 9 months didn't end well.

Great when this was over I'd have to move out of the country, because Dakota was going to be out of revenge and probably wouldn't rest until my head was impaled on a stick.

Getting into my car I drove back to my apartment trying to think of ways to A- get out of the bet or 2- make sure no one got hurt.

Groaning I could feel the headache come back full force.

I really hate my life.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- So sorry if this sucked! And for the mistakes you find! And please if any of you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me in a review or if you rather PM me, go ahead. I wouldn't want to have confused readers. Anyway…like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review please! The next chapter has some Dawn/Scott interactions as well as Sam/Dakota moments and Lightning makes an appearance, as does Zoey so I am super excited for you too read the next chappie! Hope you enjoyed this regardless! Till next time!


	3. Are you following me?

Title- Last Chance

Disclaimer- I still do not own the Total Drama Series.

Notes- Thanks so much for the lovely feedback! I appreciate it greatly. I really am glad that you all like this story so far. I write for you guys and that's the truth. I wanted to let you read the chappie but I'll willdo the author responses first as usual and leave the rest of this authors note for the end…Enjoy this chapter! Oh and as usual I apologize for the mistakes you will find. Feel free to point them out.

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota Brick/Jo and Lightning/Zoey, others to be mentioned in later chapters.

Warnings- Language, innuendos and some light situations.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's responses<strong>_-

**BlackCatNeko999- **thanks so much for your kind review. And no- I don't rock, but thanks for saying that I do…^_^ Hope you liked this!

**Amber-** Thanks for reviewing…makes my day. And thank you for pointing that out, I always seem to misspell and mess things up…Sam/Scott seem like they would be roommates, as do Dakota/Dawn…yay you think so too! Never question Dott- it's a super cute, super adorable fanon couple to love! Forget canon, with the exception of Sam/Dakota that is… hope you like this chapter!

**lemonface-** Oh my- we should really get Dakota to kill Scott for being a jerk to Dawn and then not remembering it. Yep I got the idea for the Dawn and Dakota friendship after reading your story. True, Scott is all those things but I think deep inside he's just a puffball who just wants to be hugged and held. Always the nice one, eh? Thanks for saying that my AXG stories are amazing. Your stories are all amazing…which reminds me: when are we all going to see another amazing wonderful story created by you? Yay! Sam and Dakota are getting married! True, but they may not have an easy going wedding…or maybe they will, you'll have to keep reading to find out. I really hope you like this chapter! And you're totally my best internet friend. Lol, you're always the voice of reason. I can't wait to read what you think of this one!

**Dawn rocks**- thanks for your review! I hope you like the story this far and hope you keep reading…maybe?

**Crazypopcornlover4ever- **thanks ever so much for your review! I love new readers! Oh, you'll see more Brick and Jo soon. Yeah Scott and Dakota don't compute with me, but I thought id be good for the plot. Hope that you will keep reading. And I don't know if this was a movie, but there are lots of movies where the main theme centers on a bet. But I got this idea randomly listening to music, lol.

**NTA FANFIC**- thanks for saying that. Well Zoey makes an appearance in this chapter as does Mike. Ann Maria will soon. Hope you keep reading.

**s o f t.l u l l a b y- **thank you for your review. And thank you so much for saying that the characters are in character, that's one of my issues, getting them in character, especially since I've only seen episodes 1-3 on-line…hope you liked this chapter and hopefully you'll keep reading…maybe? I may bring the rating down to T, until toward the middle of the story.

**Akela Victoire – **thank you for reading and leaving a review. I won't leave you all hanging, even if I have about 3-4 more chaptered stories that I need to finish. I usually update once a week or once every two weeks. Although I will update certain stories faster. Hope you keep reading.

Thanks so much for all of your reviews they mean a lot and keep me writing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter2- Are you following me?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

I walked out of my room after getting ready for work. I had finished meditating earlier and taken a shower and dressed a few minutes ago. So I was set and ready to go.

I always left for work about an hour prior to the time I needed to be there.

Why?

Well, I don't have the means-and by that I mean a car.

I think mother earth can benefit from one less car on the road.

I know there were smart cars, but there expensive. Dakota offers to drive me to work and pick me up-but I decline; I really don't like being a bother.

I walk by the closet in the hallway and pull out my bag, checking that my keys are in there I pull off my sweater from the hander and put it on before closing the closet door. The sound of the closing door caught the attention of my roommates because Sam and Dakota both turned around to face me. I had to admit they looked so happy just snuggling on the couch watching a movie.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes, you know how public transportation is."

"Well missy you wouldn't have to deal with that problem if you'd let me drive you to work."

I let out a giggle and shake my head. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to be a burden, besides I don't want to ruin your moment with Sam."

"I'd be no problem at all. I'm here all week." The gamer said.

Have I mentioned how sweet he is?

"I'll see you guys later."

Dakota let out a huff in frustration, before taking a calm breath.

"Alright…then, at least call me when you leave work."

"Will do. Bye guys." I tell them as I open the door, when the door closes I hear a muffled, 'you too'.

Smiling I walk down to the elevator and it opens since it was already on the floor. I get in and press the 1rs floor and the doors ping as they close.

Checking my bag once again, to make sure that everything that I needed was in, finishing the check just as the elevator stopped at my floor and pinged open.

I stepped out of the elevator and headed toward the exit when I suddenly felt a hand grab me by the elbow me to stop me from walking.

In a split second, panic filled me, but then I calmed down, there was the doorman, a few feet away…so I figured it was Dakota, bringing me down something I forgot at home.

Turning around I smile, "Hey Da-" my words died on my lips when I see who it was. "Scott? Are you stalking me?" I asked.

The ginger haired man in front of me shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "No."

I let out a sigh. "Then did you need something?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to know if you decided if you wanted to go out on that date or not."

"Why is it so important that you have to know now?" I asked him checking the time on the clock on the wall, I only less than 5 minutes to make it to the bus stop or I'd miss the bus and be late for work.

"Because I'm free Friday."

"Can I get back to you I really need to go…now."

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"That's a 30 minute ride, why are you leaving so early?"

"Well if you must know, I leave early because I take the bus, and it takes forever, so if you don't mind, I need to go now, I'll let you know by-"

He grabbed my hand, which silenced me and we walked out of the building to a red car, which I assumed was his. Opening the passage seat he turned to me, "get in. I'll drive you."

"No, I don't want to bother-"

This time he cut me off, "don't give me that 'oh, I don't want to bother you' crap…doesn't work on me."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just get in," he told me sighing but then smiled, "besides," he told me pointing behind me, "the bus just left."

Sure enough, when I turned around the bus was pulling out of the bus stop and headed down the street. Sighing I got into the car.

"Fine, you win."

"I usually always do." He said getting into the car. He started it up put it in drive and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

"How in the world did you get your license?" she asked getting out of the car. I followed suit, we got there early, so she still had about 10 minutes to spare before her shift started. My shift started in 2 hours, so I had plenty of time.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a terrible driver." She said with a frown.

"Relax, you made to work early and we're still alive."

"Barely."

I started laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny. You're a danger to everyone one the road and even to things not on the road."

"I drive fine," I tell her with a smile; "I just wanted to get you all mad."

She cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

"Because I thought it would be funny," I say, "and you look cute when you're all scared."

She frowned at me, "and you want me to go out on a date with you?"

"Yes, but in all fairness, I promise to not drive badly if you agree to go out with me on Friday."

She bit her lip as she thought it over.

"Will you stop stalking me if I say yes?" she asked.

"Well, for starters I'm not stalking you…but I'll agree to it."

"Then I guess I'll see you Friday." She said.

"I'll drop by at around 8."

"Alright." She said before waving bye and walking inside of the bar where she worked.

Sighing I got into my car and head in the direction if my favorite burger place. I have to eat, because I don't get a break for 3 hours until after I start working.

On the way there I had one thing in mind…

Where the hell am I going to take her for a date?

Then I consider calling Lightning or Mike to ask them for advice-but I'll leave calling them for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

I walked into the back of the bar to where my locker was and retrieved my bag and my sweater I called out to my boss, "John, I'm leaving now!"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then!" he yelled back. I head back out to the bar. I head outside and start heading toward the bus stop.

"Dawn!" someone calls out after me. Turning around I notice a familiar red head and immediately run to her.

"Hey Zoey!" I greet my friend she hugs me before greeting me back.

"Hey Dawn," she said releasing me from the hug, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. How was your trip to Italy?"

"It was fun and very educational."

"Sounds like you had a blast."

"I did, but it's good to be home."

"I bet." I say.

"So did you just get out of work?"

"Yeah."

"Well then," she said locking her arms in mine, "there's a coffee place just up the block, I say we catch up there and have an early coffee run before we head home."

"Sounds good." I tell her with a smile before pulling my cell phone out and dialing Dakotas's number, "let me just call Dakota."

"No problem she said."

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

"No way." My red headed friend said, taking a sip off her latte. I of course didn't drink coffee much so I opted for a cup of tea.

"I'm serious." I say. I just finished telling her about Scott and my date with him on Friday.

"Okay so you agreed to go out on a date with a jerk, who made your life miserable in high school, asked you out to be his date for homecoming dance in 9th grade, to leave you stranded at home oh and to put the icing on the cake doesn't even remember you…okay what's wrong with your brain?" she asked.

"My brain is perfectly fine, thank you very much," I say, "I'd like to think that people can change so I'm giving him a chance. Besides I find him…intriguing."

"I don't know about this…I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I hope so." My friend said. I pulled out my wallet to pay for my half of the bill and Zoey followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

The following day I sat on the sofa at Lightning's apartment, to ask my friend about possible date ideas. Unfortunately for me two things were wrong with that idea- A-Mike was there visiting, since puff brains apartment was in the general direction of Mike's house and B- Lightning knows nothing about girls. All he knows is how to get them into bed and sneak out the morning after. He's just a womanizer.

"I honestly don't think that's a good idea at all," Mike said, he turned to Lightning and glared at him, "and why would you make such a horrible bet. She's the only victim here seeing as it won't affect either of you two morons."

"Firstly, Mike do not call me a moron. Theres only one moron in this room right now and we know who that is," I tell him before continuing, "and I know it's a bad idea."

"If you know that do the right thing, then."

"Yeah, just call off the bet. So I can win." The ex jock teased. I give him a dirty look. I want so bad to punch him in the face, but there's no way that I'm backing off of this pissing contest. Getting up from my spot on the sofa I head toward the door.

"Where are you going man?"

"I'm going somewhere were I can get actual help with my 'problem'," I say air quoting problem, "because you two pansies are of no use to me." With that I open the door and walk out of the apartment.

As I get into the car I drive to the one person who I know can be of assistance. Swallowing my pride I walk up to the door I knock waiting for her to open the door.

I hear 'coming!' from inside followed by a few seconds of silence before I finally hear the unlocking door and pulling it open.

"What do you want Scott?" she answered frowning at me, leaning on the frame of the door.

"I came to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked stepping to the side so that I can go inside.

"I need your advice."

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- And that'd be that. I'd like feedback, whether you liked it or hated it. Just have a good reason to hate it. Sorry if it sucked and sorry for any errors or typos you find.

The next chapter is about half written in my notebook and I have to say, its one of my favorites so far, especially the beginning with Dakota, Scott and Sam. And Jo and Brick make an appearance. I think you all may like the next one; I can't wait to post it and share it with all of you. But before I can do that…review? Please? Till next time!


	4. Ask and you should not recieve

Title- Last Chance

Disclaimer- I still do not own the Total Drama Series.

Notes- Thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter! You all are amazing and totally made my day! So here is the next chapter and I really hope you all enjoy this one. I loved writing this one.

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota Brick/Jo and Lightning/Zoey, others to be mentioned in later chapters.

Warnings- Language, innuendos and some light situations in later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's responses<strong>-

**NTA FANFIC**- thank you for your review. As for the whole Lightning/Zoey pairing don't worry you'll find out why I put it there in this chapter. But I do like Zoey/Mike.

**lemonface**- yay! I get all happy when you review! Your reviews are so thoughtful, and funny. Yes Scott was mean to Dawn...very mean, but I mean come on, he's Scott. Lol.  
>He was so stalking her... ^_^<br>Well everyone from the season will eventually make an appearance even some of the older cast make cameos. Freckles has a heart...help me find it? Just kidding.  
>As for Dakota and Sam, I have things planned...you'll see soon enough. Aww, I'm happy to hear you say that my friend it means a lot. Lol hope you like this chapter!<p>

**BlackCatNeko999-**you guessed right. He asked Dakota for help. Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter so far. I'm happy you like the story. I hope you keep reading and enjoy this chapter!

**Amber-**I always thank you guys. I write because you all motivate me, I think I suck at writing. And thank you fir pointing out the errors I'm going to find a beta reader soon I need help. Thanks for reading!

**Dawn rocks**- thank you so much for your review! I'm not talented, but thank you for saying that. It was sweet. Dawn is so sweet and naive. Seriously hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Ask and you should not recieve.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

I walked into Dakota and Dawn's condo and went straight into the living room.

But I didn't take a seat, just in case Dakota had one of her bitch fits at me and I had to hightail out of here.

She's done it to me before.

I watched as she closed the door and walk to the living room and take a seat on her love seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dakota asked.

"First things first, is Dawn here?" I asked. The blonde fashion designer rolled her eyes.

"No Scott she isn't. She went over to Brick and Jo's place to try and convince Jo to come over so I can take her measurements in order to make her dress." She answered.

"You're seriously getting married?" I asked. I honestly thought she was joking, but it really seemed to be true.

Great, that means I'm going to have to look for a new roommate soon.

I really hate my life.

"Yes I am, why else would I go through the trouble of getting Jo in a dress?"

"Well that and she's been moody lately…well even more so more than normal." I say.

"She's pregnant stupid!," the blonde exclaimed, then she looked at me, "what was it that you need help with?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. This is going to be really hard to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<br>**

"So what do you need, flowerpot?" Jo asked me as Brick handed me a glass of water and took a seat beside his wife.

"Thank you Brick." I say before turning my attention back to my friend to answer her question.

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush, Dakota wanted me to come up and try and convince you to come over. She really needs to make your dress, the weddings in three weeks."

The female jockette groaned. "No," she said rubbing her very pregnant belly, before adding, " I'm pregnant and I hate dresses.

I sighed taking a sip from the glass, "I know but come on, they're getting married, would it really kill you to wear a dress, just ths once? I asked.

"Yes it will. It may cause me to explode." She stated mater- of- factly.

"Will you at least consider it?"

"No." was her quick reply.

"I think you would look lovely in a dress." Brick said outloud.

"Brick." Jo called. The police officer turned to Jo, they made such a weird unusual but cute couple, I breifly wondered f I'd ever find love like they as well as Dakota and Sam have. Call it wishful thinking.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." she told him. I wondered f that was just the moodswings talkng.

"Yes ma'am."

I laughed.

"Jo, at least consider it."

"OK, I'll come over tomorrow, if and only if you can get her to comprise and offer to desgn something, anything that's not a dress."

"Anything? " I asked.

"Did I studded?"

"What if she wants you naked becuase she doesn't want to compromse?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind that." Brick said under his breath.

"Brick! What did I just say?"

"To shut up."

"Do that."

"Okay, okay." he answered then Brick looked at me, "Is Zoey still fake dating Lightning?"

I let out a sigh, "Yes, I'm afraid so. Sometimes I wonder how Mike puts up with 'sharing' his girlfriend."

"I don't see the point, why can't he just tell Ann-Maria he likes her instead of making her jeallous by 'dating' Zoey." the police offer said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why he would want to date poof head but whatever tickles his peach." Jo added dryly to her husband's comment.

"Ann Maria isn't bad..." I offer, I never understood why Jo as well as Dakota hated her. I honestly didn't think she was that bad.

"Sure..." Was all that Jo muttered. I got up to make my leave.

"I'm telling Dakota that your coming over tomorrow so you two can chat.

"Take care small person."

"Brick, I'm not short."

The couple looked at each other before turning to me wearing matching grinned. "Yes you are."

"You guys are so..." I trail off "whatever I'm leaving now." I say walking out of their home.

I'm not short. I think as I walk to the bus stop. I hated being called little, small or short.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

"So you came here to ask me for advice on where to take Dawn on your first date?" Dakota asked basically summarizing what I had just said.

"Yes. Now do you have any suggestions?"

"I do have one..."

I raised my eyebrow curiously. "And that would be?"

"Don't go on the date with her...At all."

I let out a groan. "Look I am going on this date with her and you're not going to change my mind."

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side, something she always did back in high school to snob me.

"Fine," she finally spoke, "have the date here then."

I blinked.

Did I just hear her correctly?

"Come again?"

"Dawn is low maintenance. She hates going out and getting dolled up, something you seem to know a lot of."

Ouch, see she can't resist taking jabs at me. I heard Sam laugh from the bedroom.

It took all my will power not to make any negative comebacks at least for the moment.

"Besides, she'll be comfortable here and it'll be a better way to get to know her better."

"Okay got it."

"Oh and Scott." I glanced up at her and she was smiling at me. I wasn't gong to like what was gong to come out of her lips next.

"Yeah?"

"Word of advice, if you want a second date don't talk about yourself."

Yep I knew it.

"Fuck you." I snarl at her.

"No thanks we already did that. I stll regret it to this day."

"Ditto."

"My ears! They burn!" My roommate called out from the other room.

"Sorry babe." Dakota said.

"Good, they should bleed, I should go into detail as punishment for laughing at me."

"Don't. You. Dare." The blonde warned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

I walked into my apartment and was immediately meet with the sound of a heeated arguement. Pushing the door open I walked in closing the door behind me. I stood there quietly and obsevered what was going on. I noticed Scott was there and his face was red. Glancing at Dakota she looked mad and Sam looked helpless to it all.

What in the world was going on?

Nobody seemed to notice I was there so I just stood and listened, not wanting to disturb...and a small part of me was curious as to waht was happening.

"Why do you always have to start something?" Scott half yelled and half asked Dakota.

My blonde friend just scoffed.

"Well maybe if you learned to keep your mouth shut, I wouldn't have to be on your case all the time."

"You treat me like I'm some king of child!" Scott yelled his arms went above his head momentarily before placing them back down to his side.

"You guys...theres really no need to..."Sam tried cutting in, but the ginger haired male cut him off.

"You stay out of it."

Sam sighed in defeat and Dakota frowned.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"You know what? Whatever. I'm out of here." he turned to leave and thats when they noticed I was there.

"Hey." he huffed out.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"When did you get here?" the blonde asked.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"I'm guessing you heard that...then?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid so..." I said turning my attetnion to Scott, "Do you want to tell me why-"

"Not really. Its really not worth it."

I took a breath and looked over at Dakota, who just shook her head. Clearly noone wants to tell me anything.

"Fine."

"Look, I'll see you tomorow." Scott said walking toward the door.

I nodded.

"Don't forget the condoms,Scott!" Dakota yelled.

My cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and I heard my date for tomorrow growl in reponse from the hallway.

I turned to my roomate, who looks at me and shrugs.

"What?" she asks innocently.

Shaking my head I head to my bedroom.

"I'm going to go meditate."

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

I walked out of the apartment and got into my car.

I was pissed.

Why was it that I could never have a civil conversation?

I sat in my car not knowing what to do. Grabbing my cell phone, I dialed a familiar for it to ring, I drummed my fingers over the steering wheel.

After it rang arround six times someone finally picked up.

"Hello!" a voice from the other end answered.

"Jo, its Scott. Is Brick home?"

"Yes."

"Can you put him on?" I asked. I heard her sigh, which was followed by silence.

Sometimes I wondered how my friends put up with such infruiating women in their lives.

Well, Mike's girl was alright. She wasn't bad on the eyes. I still don't understand how he can sit back and watch as Lightning uses her to make the jersey shore reject he likes jealous. Then again, this was Mike, and if I know him, he's trying to teach Lightning a lesson.

What lesson would that be?

Beats the hell out of me...

Finally after what seemed like forever, Jo finally spoke up.

But it wasn't speaking.

She, while her mouth was still on the reciever, yelled out for Brick.

Damn it my ears hurt.

"BRICK!"

"Yes?" I heard my friend call out.

"Phone for you! It's Scott."

"Okay." I waited a few seconds and heard noise signalling JO had handed the phone over to him.

"What is it?"

"What? Can't a guy just call his friend?" I asked.

"Scott-you never call me unless you need something." he said then added, "or did something. Which one is it?"

"Alright you got me. Can I come over? I just want to talk."

"Something happened." he stated. "Yeah, you can come over."

I heard Jo groan in the back ground.

"I'll be right there."

"Alright, you can come over. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." with that I pressed the end call button on my phone and turned the car on, and headed in the direction of Brick and Jo's.

I really needed a drink before the end of the night.

* * *

><p><span>Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter-<span>

**(Scott)**

I stood there as I watched Dawn walking to her bedroom. She came back minutes later with a small bag and took the seat next to me.

"You really don't remember me?"

"No." I answer.

She took an item out of the bag and put it on. They were glasses. Then my eyes widened as she put her hair in pigtails.

"Do you remember me now, Scott?" she asked.

My eyes widened in realization.

Holy shit. I did know who she was...

* * *

><p><span>Notes-<span> I know I said that this was a good one, but it didn't really fit and I didn't want it to feel rushed so I moved all the good stuff to the next chapter. Hope you liked it anyway, I still had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed the sneak peek. Sorry for errors and mistakes you find. Hope you keep reading! Till next time!


	5. Revelations and bad news

Title-Last Chance

Disclaimer- I still do not own the Total Drama Series, and I probably never will.

Notes- Thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter! So here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it, after this one, the story picks up from here and starts to get more interesting, at least I hope so! Enjoy and sorry for mistakes, typos you find, feel free to point those out! Especially since I didn't send this to my beta reader yet.

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota Brick/Jo and Lightning/Zoey, others to be mentioned in later chapters.

Warnings- Language, innuendos and some light situations in later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's responses:<br>****  
>NTA FANFIC- <strong>Mike and Zoey are already dating. Lightning is just using her to make Ann Maria jealous with Mike's permission because Mikes trying to teach him a lesson. Hope that helps, if not I hope you keep reading to understand it better.

**Amber- **glad you like it! Hope you like this one!

**lemonface**- really? It made you laugh? I didn't think it was funny, but I never think I'm funny so thanks for saying that! It means a lot. I'm not brilliant, you are but my ego needing some boosting so thanks =D I struggle to keep them in character so much, so when I read you like it and never point out OOC-ness, I assume they are in character. But if they're not, let me know! You're short too? I'm only 4'11, and I hate it sometimes, ha-ha. =D You are right it's not always a bad thing! Well if my story is awesome so is yours! Lol, thanks for that, Hun. Hugs! Talk to you later, no?

**Dawn rocks- **I love Brick! And pairing him up with Jo was a no brainer. My mind turned to liquid as I wrote the Scott/Dakota discussing the past, it hurt my brain, but it had to be done. Well, I really hope you liked this update and I will wait to see what you thought!  
><strong><br>BlackCatNeko999- **thank you for your review. Seriously, I am happy you enjoy the story. Hope this one didn't disappoint.

**Bowserboy129**- hey! Thanks for the review on the last chapter! It's so nice to get new readers! Really? Well I'm glad you liked it; I didn't think it was good nor funny but some of you did, so that's good. =) You think Brick may be gay? That's an interesting observation…I really can't say much, I've only seen the first 4 episodes, lol. As for Cameron, he'll be making an appearance, as well as Ann Maria and B in future chapters. Hope you keep reading! An I can see how you can see the resemblance between this and Weird New Girl, I read that story, its what made me start writing for this pairing actually, but its different than the story, or I hope so.

**Bluelikefriday**- thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad to know that you are starting to like this pairing. Hope you'll still read this and that you like it!

**s o f t.l u l l a b y**- hello again. I am so happy to see that you're still reading this story. And thank you so much for your review, it made me smile. Hope you keep reading and that you'll still like this story! And thank you for saying that you like the personalities I gave them, hopefully they're in character enough, that's one of the things I struggle with.

**CryingSilverFox-** thank you so much for reading and for your review! Glad you like it! And for the chapters being longer, I try but it never happens. I feel if the chapters are too long, I'll take longer to update, the chapters feel rushed or you'll all get bored and not read, lol. But I'll try, this is one of the longest chapters so far, so hopefully you'll keep reading and letting me know how I'm doing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Revelations and bad news.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

Jo opened the door, before I even knocked.

"Come in." she said as she stepped aside to let me in.

Why was it that women hated me?

Well women that were dating my friends...

Without a word I headed straight to the living room and plopped down on the two seat couch.

Brick appeared minutes later and sat down on a chair across from me.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs if you need me," Jo said but added with a glare, but don't need me."

My friend watched his wife go upstairs before turning to me.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I need an aspirin, I'm getting a migraine." I say rubbing my temples, ignoring my friend's question.

"Do you want one? Or two?"

"Sure."

I watched him go into the kitchen and return moments later with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

I took it, placing the glass of water on the glass table, popped open the bottle and took two pills out and popped ethnic into my mouth, then grabbing the glass and downed the water in one gulp.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Okay, what did Dakota say this time?"

I looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"You usually come over after Dakota and you have it out. So I'm assuming she did something."

"You would be correct." I tell him, see, sometimes Brick could be smart.

"Want to tell me?"

I sighed and prepare to tell my friend the long story.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

Yawning I stretched my arms over my head and glanced at the clock.

Great mother earth.

It was past 10 P.M.

I must have dozed off while I was meditating earlier.

Getting up from my bed I decided to head to the kitchen to get dinner since I had missed it and I was feeling hungry.

I closed the door to my bedroom, and headed down the hallway and walked into the kitchen. Turning on the light I noticed that Sam was sitting on one of the chairs, elbows on the table. His hands were in his hands.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked.

The gamer jumped up, apparently I startled him.

"Oh, hey Dawn." He greeted.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"What? No…well a little." he admitted.

Nodding, I take a bowl out of the cupboard, and placed it on the kitchen counter. Heading to the fridge, I pulled out my soy milk poured it into the bowl, putting the milk back into the fridge. Grabbing my cereal I pour some into my bowl and walk toward Sam, sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry for startling you; I seem to do that a lot."

Shaking his head he shot me a smile and ruffled my hair. "Not at all, don't sweat it, its part of your charm."

"Thank you." I mutter taking a spoonful of my cereal. Swallowing, I look at Sam.

"Anything you want to talk about? You're worried over something."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Wha- how did you?"

"I read your aura."

"Oh."

"I'm just nervous about the wedding."

I raised my brow, "How so?"

"Well the wedding is in three weeks and I still haven't formally met Dakotas's father."

"You're nervous about meeting her father?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "But its more than that," he paused before adding, "what if he doesn't like me?"

"Sam, you're like the most likeable guy on the planet. Besides, what's he going to say really? You're not marrying him, your marrying his daughter."

"Yeah-his only daughter."

"Try and relax, there's really no sense in worrying about that now. You'll cross that bridge when you get there."

"Thanks Dawn."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<br>**  
>I woke up the next morning to the sound of the door pounding. I buries my head in my pillow, trying to go back to sleep and drown out the noise. However the pounding just kept getting louder and more insistent.<p>

Ignoring the urge to place the comforter above my head and go back to sleep, I knew I couldn't.

Once I was up I was up. There was no going back to sleep.

So I got up and walked to the door and opened the front door forcefully.

"What do you-?"

I stopped speaking when I realized it was my landlord.

Now what he could he be doing here? He hates me and I can't stand him, we came to an agreement that he'd stay out of my way and I'd stay out of his. Unless…

"Scott, you know that you're behind rent?"

"What are you talking about? I mailed the rent last month, and I just received this month's rent 2 days ago?"

"Well," he said, "I have yet to receive it."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'm just going to give you a warning."

"For?"

"If I don't get last months rent by the end of month, as well as your rent for this month, I'm going to evict you and your pudgy roommate of yours."

"Seriously? So it's my fault you didn't get the rent? I don't control the fucking postal system." I tell him, this douche was really making me lose my patience."

"Just" he started to say, but having heard enough, and before I do anything stupid, I slam the door on him, ending the conversation.

Heading toward the kitchen, I look at the clock and noticed it was 8 in the morning. Sighing I go upstairs to shower and get ready for the day…maybe I'd go out for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

I woke up relatively early the next morning. After going through my normal every morning routine, I walk into the living room, to read a book.

I notice Dakota sitting on one of the love seats watching the news.

She noticed me because she motioned for the seat next to her.

"Morning Dakota."

"Morning Dawn, sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes I did…You?"

My blonde friend let out a laugh, "Dawn you know I sleep like I'm dead…I can sleep through a nuclear war."

"That is true."

"So you're seriously going to go through the date tonight?"

I nodded my response.

"Okay…I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I'll be fine." I answer, "Are you meeting your father today, right?"

"Yes, sometime this afternoon…he'll call me as soon as he gets in from his flight from Madrid."

"Your father was in Madrid?" I asked.

Dakota smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said, "he was over there closing a business deal with Ricardo Burromuerto."

"Burromuerto?" I questioned, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Rolling her eyes, my friend lounged forward toward the glass table in front of us and looked through all of the magazines until she found the one she was looking for. Pulling it out, she flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for.

"This is probably why," she said pointing to the picture, "Alejandro Burromuerto, the C.E.O. is his son."

"Oh…wow."

"Yep and boy let me tell you, his accent cute."

"You've meant him before?"

"Well…no, but I have spoken to him over the phone. Daddy makes me speak to or meet all of his possible clients and their families."

"You live a rather interesting life, Dakota."

"You know as well as I know that that's not always true…or all it's made out to be."

"I know."

Hey, want to go out for breakfast?"

"Now?" I asked her.

"No, next month, yes right now."

Frowning at her sarcasm I think it over and nod. "Sure breakfast would be nice."

"Good…" she trailed of as if in thought for a moment then she grinned, oh no, that was never good sign, "I just a got better idea, lets have a girls day out."

"I don't-" she cut me off.

"No I don't want to hear it missy. Go get ready."

"But don't you have to meet your father?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "I don't have to meet him until 8 fro dinner and Jo's coming over at 6, so we've got until 5."

"But," I started to protest but Dakota wasn't having it, once she set her mind on something that was it. You can't talk her out of it.

"Just go get ready, were going to go eat breakfast and then head to the salon. I want to you all dolled up so you look hot when you break Scott's heart."

Sighing in defeat I headed of to my room to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

I hated when you plan to do something and nothing goes just like how you planned.

As soon as I walked into the café where I normally go to get coffee, I spotted Lightning and that chick that works there…what's her faces name…oh- Ann Maria.

Leave it to powder puff brain to get up early to stalk his prey…and there goes all hope to have a quiet breakfast with no noise.

I tried to walk toward the back so he wouldn't spot me, but he did and called me over.

"Hey, Scott!"

Damn.

Walking over to them I sit down and cross my arms over my chest.

The overly tan waitress looked at me.

"What can I get you, freckles?"

"A new best friend."

"Im a waitress not a miracle worker."

"Damn shame."

"But this one doesn't seem so bad."

"That's because you don't know him to well." I snickered. Ann Maris smiled and shook her head and Lightning frowned at me.

"So I take it you want the usual? Coffee no milk two sugars and homefries with a side of bacon?"

"You know me so well." I tell her."

"I'll be back with your order then," she said, then she turned around to look at Lightning, "Wheres red?" she asked him.

"Who?" he asked.

I put my hand on my forehead.

See, he's an idiot. He cant even remember that he has a fake girlfriend…And he tells me to get a life- hes the one whose trying to get a girl to like him using jealously-

Seriously, are we still in High School?

"That red head you bring around here."

"Oh, you mean my girlfriend?" he asked although when he said the word girlfriend, he said it in away that sounded like he asked it-didn't sound like a statement. Way to be believable.

"Yeah, her."

"Zoey is at home right now?"

"Okay…" she mumbled as she walked away.

Lightning turned to me and frowned, "Okay what was that?"

Cocking an eyebrow, I asked, "What was what? Elaborate please."

"You making Lightning look like a fool."

"Okay firstly, stop talking in the third person, it's annoying and secondly, you don't need me to make you look like a fool, you have that down packed."

Mumbling a string of words under his breath it went quiet.

After moments of silence he asked, "So?"

"So…"

"I hear your going on that date with Dawn."

"Who told you-Mike." I said answering my own question.

"Yeah."

"Why did you pick her, you all seem to know her."

"Actually I didn't you walked over to her; I was talking about the waitress serving the table next to her."

"Have you seen that one? She's not very pretty." I tell him shuddering at the thought.

"And Dawn is?"

That caught me off guard.

"Well, she isn't ugly…"

"Yeah well Romeo, you better lay the…whatever charm it is that you have, because the time is ticking my friend."

"Shut up."

"Want to make it interesting?"

"No-not really."

"Scared?" Lightning tried baiting.

"No and I'm not doing any more stupid bets."

"What bet?" Ann Maria came back to our table food in hand. She placed it on the table and I looked up at her, "Can I get this to go?"

Sighing, she nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

"Come on lets make it more interesting."

"No- I already have to make her fall in love with me- which in itself is hard to do."

"Don't be such a pussy."

"You know-" Ann Maria came back with my order in a carry out case.

Grabbing it I give my friend a smirk before telling Ann Maria, "He really isn't dating Zoey, he's just using her." I tell her before walking out of the café.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn)<strong>

I really hate going to the hair salon, I mean I generally don't hate anything, being a lover of nature and all living things but a beauty salon isn't living and it's an evil place-much like Professor McLean's History class at the university.

In all honesty all you do at a beauty salon is get judged, have your hard washed a bit non to gently, pulled in one direction when blow drying it oh and women talking about gossip.

I don't know how or why Dakota puts up with it all.

Now my hair is itchy…

And the stylist gave me additude because I kept insisting that she not put harmful chemicals in my hair, she relented eventually, not before giving me a lecture on how I should tell her how to do her job. Sighing I sat on the couch waiting for Scott to get here, to go on our date.

Date…

That sounds weird.

I never went out on a date before, ever.

Well, Scott asked me once to go to homecoming, but it wa a set up, because he never showed.

But I don't want to relive that now, its part of the past that I buried… Those painful memories.

Glancing at the clock I notice it's almost 8.

Dakota, left not so long ago, to meet her dad, but not before teasing me and leaving condoms on the table.

My face flushes as I shook my head.

What does she think we're going to do?

And even if we did, I don't think we'd need an entire box of them…

Right?

As the time draws closer to 8, I start getting anxious…

Great mother earth, give me strength to not have a panic attack right now.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped a bit.

Biting my lower lip, I get up from my seat of the couch, heading toward the door.

He's early. I though as I smoothed my shirt, heaving out a sigh I opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scott)<strong>

I walked down the hall toward Dakota and Dawns condo.

I looked at my watch- Geez, I was early.

Hope that doesn't make me look desperate.

Once I got to the door I knocked on it twice and waited for someone to answer the door.

As I waited, one thought entered my mind- Why the fuck was I here?

That's right, stupid Lightning and his stupid bet and stupid me for doing so.

Then my brain keeps thinking of ways things could go wrong.

I am my own worst enemy.

After several moments of waiting, I decided to knock once more, but before I can it opens.

There stood Dawn.

And she looked cute. Hot, beautiful...I ran out of synonyms...

She looked different, but I couldn't put my finger on why though.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hello." She replied biting her lip.

She's really shy...is it wrong I find that really cute?

"Can I come in?"

Dawn blinked and then opened the door wider.

"Sorry, come on in." She apologized.

I walked in and she closed the door behind her.

"Dakota said that you wanted to have the date here."

Damn that infuriating woman, she's out to get me by making me look bad.

"Yes, but if you want to-" she shook her head.

"That's okay. Id like it better here." Pausing my blonde date looked like there was something wrong.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Dawn looked at me.

"Yes, there's something bothering me."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I just want to ask if you remember me."

Was this a trick question?

"No, I meet you Tuesday."

"So you really don't remember," she whispered.

I was beyond confused.

"What's going on?"

"Sit down; I'm going to go get something." And she headed of to her bedroom.

What on earth was going on? Was I being punked? Was Dakota playing a joke? I sat in silence.

I stood there as I watched Dawn walking to her bedroom. She came back minutes later with a small bag and took the seat next to me.

"You really don't remember me?"

"No." I answer.

She took an item out of the bag and put it on. They were glasses. Then my eyes widened as she put her hair in pigtails.

"Do you remember me now, Scott?" she asked.

My eyes widened in realization.

Holy shit. I did know who she was...

She sat on the couch in front of me.

"I…oh…my…"

"Yes, it's Dawny-the plumpkin. As you used to call me." She said her voice barely a whisper.

I must have looked stupid mouth agape like I did.

What do you say to the girl you bullied when you were younger?

This date just got bad.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- Sorry to end it here. It was getting to long. But stayed tuned for the next chapter, because that's when the story starts to pick up. And another character will make their debut. Till next time. Please review!


End file.
